the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Muffet
"Have you ever thought to ask your victims their opinions on that? While I haven't watched my family die multiple times, I don't think '''you' killing them would be any better than another human killing them. Or a monster killing them."'' -Muffet, talking to Chara Summary Muffet is an optional boss and a monster in Undertale. She resides in a large castle-like dwelling near the Hotlands in the Underground. Not much is known about Muffet's past, except that at one point a large part of the Underground's spiders were trapped in the Ruins, unable to cross back home due to Snowdin's freezing temperatures. Due to this, as ruler of the spiders in the Underground, she started a bakesale as a fundraiser to be able to rent a (heated) limo, to transport all of the spiders trapped in the Ruins. Personality Muffet generally doesn't like leaving the comfort of her home, and will usually put off errands that require her leaving until the last minute if she can due to this. She may come off as creepy, but she's actually quite nice. She is very caring, and takes responsibility for her people (spiders). At first glance, she can seem rather greedy, due to her desperation for money to save the spiders in the Ruins. She enjoys dark humor, and is sarcastic. Muffet is a highly intelligent person, and a master of manipulation (when she needs to be). Powers and Statistics Tier: 6-C | 7-B Name: Muffet Gender: Female Age: 21 in the first Ancient Ones; 22 in the Ancient Ones II Origin: Undertale Classification: Monster (anthropomorphic spider) Attack Potency: Island Level+ | City Level Speed: Relativistic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 25 Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | Class PJ Durability: Island Level | City Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Usually has a tea set and some baked goods on her (which seem to come from hammerspace). Her pet muffin follows her around wherever she goes. Is usually followed by many spiders from the underground. Knives from Undyne's house. After the battle against Wilfre, and her subsequent abandonment, she now owns an indestructible saber capable of producing lightning and fire attacks, which once belonged to Tadayoshi. Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Vulnerable to cold temperatures (she is cold-blooded; cold temperatures would make her very sluggish). Despite the potency of her venom, Muffet very rarely uses her fangs in a fight. Due to being a spider, she would probably creep out most humans. Soul Manipulation requires a connection be made between the user and the target, and if that connection is broken against the user's force, it may lead to severe strain and trauma to both the body and soul. Powers and Abilities: '''Expert climber; Expert in camouflage; Expert trap-layer; Web Creation & Manipulation; Expert Baker; Spider Manipulation; Good Dancer; Very Good Pianist; Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability; Immortality (Type 1-Longevity); Soul Manipulation, Purple Mode (see below); Heightened senses, especially vision (has infrared, thermographic, ultraviolet, supercolor, night, and soul vision in addition to normal human-range vision); Expert in psychological manipulation; Extra anatomy (six arms, five eyes, fangs (see below), etc.); Mind Control (only on spiders). Muffet possesses Soul Manipulation powers, which allow her to manipulate the movements of her enemies slightly. When she uses her Soul Manipulation, her foe(s) are surrounded by a purple aura, and are only able to move in certain directions (without web use, mainly directly in front/behind them, and side-to-side; with web use, only left or right on the web the foe occupies, and up and down the webs-in this state, it is impossible for one to leave the web). Using the Soul Manipulation, her targets will be entirely unable to run away from battle. If they try to leave the battle, and webs are not in use, then they will simply be paralyzed until they stop trying to leave. If they try to leave while on a web, they will be stuck in their position on the web until they stop trying to leave. Using her fangs, she can inject an extremely toxic venom into a target; It's a potent neurotoxin that causes (in order of symptoms) necrotic lesions, numbing and paralysis of the area around the bite, localized tissue necrosis (rotting of the flesh at and near the bite), hallucinations, convulsions, seizures, total paralysis, coma, total respiratory and cardiac failure, and finally death. It can kill a large adult human male in as little as eight hours (with the victim being paralyzed much quicker than that, usually within 3 hours; hallucinations may set in in as little as half an hour to an hour, depending on other factors). No known anti-venom exists. She is able to control the output of venom, so that she can inject varying amounts to cause her target to die, merely get sick, or even not inject the venom at all (dry bite). '''Guide: Before the Announced Stats Changes (TAO 2) | After the Announced Stat Changes (TAO 2) Notable Attacks and Techniques Muffet is well known to use her Soul Manipulation powers and control of spiders in battle, in addition to often throwing random things lying around at her enemies. Additional Statistics Birthplace: Hotlands, The Underground Residency: Muffet's Castle, The Underground Weight: 117 lbs (53.1 kg) Height: 4'3" (130 cm) Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Purple (extremely dark shade) Status: Presumed Deceased ? Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: The Underground, The TUS Traveler, Tadayoshi's Crew Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Videogame Characters